


The Homecoming

by Marshmallowmore



Series: Manga [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Sequel, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallowmore/pseuds/Marshmallowmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if she wants nothing to do with me? What if one night of great sex and honest talk isn’t enough to make her forget all the shit I’ve pulled on her? </p><p>Sequel to Manga</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love

Logan checked his phone for what felt like the hundredth time. It had been two hours since he’d left Veronica’s apartment. He figured that was enough time for her to have taken Backup to Dog Beach with her dad and make it home, but he still hadn’t heard from her… _Maybe she’s still with her dad and can’t risk calling? That doesn’t mean she couldn’t have at least texted._

Frustrated by Veronica’s radio silence, he threw his cell on the bed and walked into his bathroom. He cranked the hot water for a shower and steam quickly filled the room, fogging over the mirror. He dropped the towel he had wrapped around his waist, leaving him completely naked, and stepped into the shower.

Not knowing where they stood was making him jittery. He dropped his head below the water and let it massage his neck and shoulders. His showers were always hot and long; that’s how he liked them. The water usually calmed him, but his mind wouldn’t rest this time.

 _What if she wants nothing to do with me? What if one night of great sex and honest talk isn’t enough to make her forget all the shit I’ve pulled on her?_ He put some facial cleanser in his hands and started washing his face. _Of course she hasn’t been a saint either_ . _Can I forgive and forget? Do I want to? Well, yeah. This is Veronica we’re talking about. The first friend I made after moving to Neptune. We’ve both done things to each other we shouldn’t, but yesterday I saw the girl I used to lean on. That girl never would have planted that cupid bong if she knew what I faced at home. And let’s be honest, she has played a prominent role in my spank bank ever since I first saw her in those soccer socks. Fuck last year._

He grabbed his shampoo and squeezed a dollop in his hand. He started washing his hair, vigorously massaging the suds into his scalp. He tried to empty his mind, but it wasn’t working. All he could think of was her.

 _I want her. I loved fucking her; it was better than I’ve ever imagined. But it’s not just that. I liked spending time with her again, reminded me of how much fun we used to have. She’s smart and sassy as fuck._ The memory of Veronica’s soft skin beneath his fingers popped in his head and left his dick painfully hard. _God, all these fantasies I’ve had through the years, they didn’t come close to the real thing. It was amazing, like her body was made for me._

He squirted some body wash on his hands and started rubbing his chest. As his hands slid down to his abs, he began to think of all the possibilities of what he would do to her if she were in this shower with him. Suddenly, a very naked and very wet Veronica apparated in front of him, making his cock jump. His right hand descended down to his shaft and he gave it a firm squeeze. "Veronica," her name escaped his lips in a soft moan; in response she gave him a naughty smile, lips quirked to the side and eyelashes hooded her eyes in lust. Her raw sensuality gave him goosebumps. "Come here Logan," she whispered, tilting her head as she made a come-hither gesture with her finger. He stepped forward, bracing one hand on the wall, trapping her there. He cupped his balls before he took her hand in his and moved it to his dick. She started to slowly pump—her pace timid and shy, but eager as hell. Her wide blue eyes stared at him for direction, making him hard as a rock. "I want your dick in my mouth," Veronica said and Logan thrusted his hips forward. She knelt down and her wet lips surrounded his shaft, causing his heart to speed up as his orgasm neared. He pumped faster, lost in the thought of Veronica's mouth, her eyes locked on his, her hair in his fist as he guided her. In and out. In and out. Feeling the staccato of the shower on his back, he hoisted her up and pushed her against the wall, her heels digging into his ass as he thrust into her. Her breasts bounced up and down right in front of his face, tantalizing him with the promise of their taste. Without hesitating, his lips reached for a pert nipple and he begun teasing it with his tongue until he had her begging him: “Fuck me Logan! Faster! Deeper!” As her tight wet pussy clamped around him, Logan’s grip tightened around his cock and he came with a loud cry, “Veronica!” His cum spread on the shower wall, dripping down quickly as the water cleaned it away. He stood still for a minute, letting his body recover from the excitement. Finally he reached down and turned off the water, and when he looked back up Veronica was gone.

Toweling off, he made his way back into his bedroom and retrieved his phone from the bed. _No messages. Still._ He threw the phone back down on the bed; he couldn’t stand to stare at the blank screen.

He felt his stomach growl as he realized he needed some food. Deciding that a watched phone never rings, he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and headed downstairs to find something to eat.

He was rummaging through the refrigerator when Aaron’s voice startled him from behind, “Hello, Son.”

Logan turned around trying his best to act casual. “Hey, Pops.”

He watched as Aaron circled around him, like a jungle cat getting ready to pounce on its prey. Logan’s pulse sped up as he wondered how far his father planned on taking his intimidation game.

Circle complete and face-to-face, Aaron’s eyes bored into Logan’s. “I could have sworn,” Aaron began innocently enough, “I saw you outside of Herringbone yesterday.” He picked up an apple from the counter, opened a drawer, and pulled out a paring knife. His eyes remained fixed on Logan as he started to peel the fruit slowly. “When people keep tabs on where I’ll be by eavesdropping on my phone conversations, it makes me extremely unhappy.”

_Fuck!_

Aaron trolling for a reaction was a game Logan knew all too well, and one that his father enjoyed a little too much. The problem was, like always, it was working; he wanted to talk back to him, bait him with a smartass remark about the ‘lady’ he saw draped around Aaron’s shoulder. Logan’s blood boiled at the thought of what a fool his mom looked like when Aaron pulled that kind of shit, but this time he resisted the impulse. _Don’t antagonize him now. You do and you could be forced to miss school for a couple of days. No school equals no Veronica. That isn’t an option._

He looked at his dad with a winning smile, one reserved for interviews, teachers, and assholes he had to appease. “I’m sorry Dad, I had no idea you’d be there. I was meeting a friend at Gameland across the street. You remember Veronica?”

“Veronica? Really?” Aaron gave a dramatic pause. “I thought Veronica was a blonde?”

“Yeah, she is, but she was in a costume. She’s rehearsing for a play for school and she needed, you know, some acting tips,” Logan said.

Aaron licked his lips and clasped Logan on the shoulder. “Of course, you were _just_ helping out a friend, but wouldn’t it be better if she got tips straight from an actual thespian?” Looking smug, he smoothed his hair down before adding, “Why don’t you tell her it’s okay to drop on by and ask me questions? I wouldn’t mind. I’m sure she’d thank you for it.” The cocky bastard took a large bite of his apple and then flashed Logan a self-satisfied smirk before quitting the room, whistling as he went.

 _Asshole._ Appetite lost, Logan went to his room and turned in for the night.

* * *

 

The alarm went off at 6:15 am, earlier than usual. Logan woke up immediately and rubbed his eyes. He got up and padded to the bathroom to start his morning routine: wash face, brush teeth, shave and do his hair. Pleased with the results, he went to his room to dress. He was out of the house by 7:00 am, plenty of time to hang around the parking lot and wait for Veronica.

Sixty minutes later, the bell for first period sounded and Veronica’s LeBaron was still nowhere to be seen. Logan pushed himself off his car and trudged inside.

* * *

 

When the final bell rang, Logan found himself in the A/V room, slouched in a chair as he edited Lilly’s memorial video. On screen, her mini-me smiled as she pranced around a stage singing a showtune. _I wonder what you’d say if you saw us now, Lilly._

Dick sauntered into the room and greeted his friend, “Logan, my man, what are you doing?” He sat on the edge of the desk and started fumbling with the tapes.

“Get off, Dick; give me those,” Logan snapped, grabbing the tapes and neatly stacking them in their former place.

A look of confusion crossed Dick’s face. He opened his mouth to protest but then stopped and shrugged. “Dude, Troy must be nuts. He just told us he’s taking Veronica ‘Skank’ Mars to Homecoming. No hope, man, amiright?” Dick raised his hand to fist bump with Logan’s.

Logan tried to contain his anger, his fists curled and his jaw tensed. He was in no mood for small talk, least of all talking about Troy and Veronica. The whole wanting Veronica, kissing Veronica, fucking Veronica, hell _liking_ Veronica, was blowing his mind enough as it was. Combine that with going through Lilly’s childhood memories and contemplating what she would say if she had seen them yesterday, he couldn’t deal with anything else. Logan felt his temper bubbling to the surface; before he could lose it completely he barked at Dick, “Get out. I gotta get this done.”

Dick seemed genuinely surprised. “All right, all right. I’m leaving.” He raised his hands in surrender.

“Yeah, bye.” Logan returned to the screen not sparing a glance to his friend’s retreating form.

A while later he felt someone watching him so he turned to see who it was. _Of course. You’re nowhere to be found when I want to talk to you, but now when I want to be alone, here you are. That’s Veronica Mars for you._

 **“** What part of my ignoring you makes you think you're welcome?” he tried to sound indifferent.

 **“** What are you doing?” she asked, slowly approaching him with an apprehensive expression.

 **“** Assembling the world's most boring memorial video.” He snorted and picked up the tapes. “Ballet, choir recital, debutante crap, Girl Scouts,” he sighed, “memories both misty and water-colored.”  Logan flung the tapes back down.

 **“** It's Lilly as a long-distance commercial,” she agreed, her voice giving nothing away.

 **“** Well, it isn't really about Lilly, is it?” Logan looked at her pointedly, “God, this would piss her off.”

Veronica looked at him with a soft but guarded look. She opened her mouth to say something but Logan cut her off, “Well don’t let me keep you. Your boyfriend is probably waiting for you,” he said in his trademark jackass tone.

She narrowed her eyes and looked at him for a long moment. Shaking her head, she left the room mumbling, “He’s not my boyfriend.”

 _What’s that even supposed to mean?_   _Don’t know—don’t care_ . _Troy can have her_. Logan dropped his head on his hands, knowing that was all a lie.

* * *

 

Logan was in an even more foul mood the next day at school. His emotions kept bouncing from angry to hurt and back again. One minute he decided he needed to talk to Veronica, the next minute he wanted her to evaporate.

He was once again camped out in the A/V room, editing the memorial video, when a memory came back to him.

 

_Flashback_

Logan relaxed on his bed with his back against the wall and Veronica sat cross-legged on the floor, finishing a pint of Ben & Jerry’s. She claimed that she had brought it over to cheer him up, but he had no illusions who it was really for. He had eaten a few spoonfuls before handing it back to her; now she was licking her spoon clean and looking up at him innocently with an empty container in hand. He couldn’t help but laugh at her.

“What? What’s so funny?” she asked.

He was distracted by the smudge of chocolate on the corner of her mouth. “You,” he replied.

“Me? Why?” she looked at him quizzically.

It always amazed him how this girl was living in the shadow of Lilly Kane. _She should be a queen with her own army._ “Because,” he shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips, “you’re here, bringing me ice cream to make me feel better—even if you ate it all yourself.”

She blushed and looked at the carton. For a moment she had the decency to look ashamed, but then she stuck the spoon in her mouth and sucked.  Watching her do that made his shorts feel uncomfortably tight so he averted his gaze from her mouth.

“Well mission accomplished, Ronnie. I no longer want to kill myself.” He  saluted her with two fingers.

She looked up at him as she put the spoon down and pushed the pint away. “Logan,” her voice stern and her eyes sharp, “that’s no joke. You know you’re better than that.”

 _How does she do that_ ? _Go from extremely naive to extremely perceptive in ten seconds flat, and what’s that chocolate still doing on her lips_?

“Yes, Mom,” he mocked her, her concern making him uncomfortable.

“Hey, look at me.”

“I can’t,” he said turning his face away from her.

“Why not?”

He heard the confusion in her voice and smiled. He enjoyed messing with her a little too much. He turned to face her, “You have some chocolate right there!” He pointed to the corner of her mouth.

“What?” She blushed a bright red and stuck out her tongue to lick her lips. Logan’s eyes followed it as it made its way around her mouth and swiped at the leftover ice cream.  

“Enough! You got it!” He shouted as he reached for a pillow and placed it over his lap. Between watching this and her spoon-sucking, Logan was sure his balls had turned a nice shade of indigo. It was pure torture.

She stopped and stood up to join him on his bed. She sat right in front of him, forcing him to hold her gaze. He was mesmerized by the determination he saw in her steel blue eyes.

“You’re thoughtful, you’re loving—” Veronica started, but then stopped to laugh as he pressed his hands together under his chin and batted his eyelashes. When she calmed down she finished, “—you’re also funny and incredibly smart, not that you like people to know that. You’re am—,” she cleared her throat. “You’re the boyfriend every girl dreams of.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say that it sounds like you want me to be your boyfriend,” he said, teasing her.

Veronica managed to blush and roll her eyes at the same time. “Keep your flirty comebacks for the Caitlin Fords—I don’t get distracted that easily, ” she chastised him. He bowed his head and gave her a shy smile. “Look, I know that you love Lilly,” she continued, “and in her own way she loves you too. She’s just not ready for your kind of love—that absolutely-can’t-live-without-you feeling.”

Logan rolled his eyes, “Or she just wants to fuck—”

Veronica looked at him sternly, cutting him off, “You know our Lilly. She has to sample all the ice cream flavors before she can make a decision, and even then she always picks more than one."

"Are you seriously comparing me to a scoop of Chunky Monkey?"

"You're more like One Sweet Whirled, but that's not the point. Didn't you fall in love with Lilly for her carefree and restless spirit to begin with? You have to let her go and live life to the fullest until she's ready to settle down,” she continued. “Just be patient. One day she’ll come back for good and you’ll see that she appreciates you and everything you have to offer. Mark my words, you guys are going to grow old together; you'll get married and have lots and lots of babies and I’ll be Auntie Veronica.” Logan's eyes widened at the mention of babies and Veronica began to laugh wholeheartedly.

His panic dissolved into a chuckle. “You bet you will be.”

“Yeah?” she asked, taking his hand in hers.

Despite his heartache over Lilly, his mind suddenly wondered what it would be like to hold hands with Veronica while walking through the hallways at school. He pushed that thought away, and replied, “Yeah.” After giving her hand a quick squeeze her let it go. “Now can we get over my break-up like men and play some Madden?”

“Sure,” she smiled, “but only if I get Tom Brady. He’s so dreamy.”

_End Flashback_

 

Logan was brought back by the sound of Lilly as a seven year old singing the national anthem. He paused the video when he heard the tell-tale rhythm of Veronica's booted footsteps.

 **“** How's it going?”

Logan turned around upon hearing her question. _With what exactly? The video? With me? With us?_ “It's very _Wonder Years_. Celeste will love it.” He chose the safest subject.

 **“** So…” Veronica sat next to him. His pulse quickened and for a moment he thought she would lean closer, but she continued, “I was going through some of my stuff and I found this.” She pulled out a small mini-cassette and set it on the desk. On it was written: ‘Fun With Lilly’

“What is it?” he asked when he found his voice.

 **“** It's not a violin recital,” she answered with a smirk.

Logan looked at it and then at her. “Look, about—” he was about to say the other night but Veronica cut him off.

“It’s no big deal. I’d be on edge too if I had to edit this video. Hopefully, this tape will help.”

_So we're completely ignoring the elephant in the room._

He couldn't deal with her continuing to act like nothing happened. **“** I've got a lot of work to do before the memorial.”

 **“** Yeah. No, me too,” she sighed and then bit her lower lip.  

Logan had never wanted to be a lower lip so badly. He resisted the urge to crash his mouth to hers and just nodded.

“I guess I’ll see you later,” Veronica said and then stood up and left.

* * *

Against his better judgement, Logan decided to go to the Homecoming dance. After arriving he’d gotten a cup of fruit punch and found a dark corner of the gym to hide him tipping the contents of his flask into his cup. He needed some liquid courage if he was going to be able to stomach seeing Veronica dancing and exchanging googly eyes with ‘boy toy’ Troy. Sipping his spiked drink, he watched as couple upon couple took to the dance floor, slowly swaying to “Let Me Love You” by Mario. _They’re all a bunch of idiots._

He downed his drink and headed back to the punch table to pour another one when he saw that new guy who was always hanging around Veronica enter the gym with his date. Suspecting that they were probably double dating with Veronica and Troy, he stopped mid-step and braced himself to see the happy couple. The knot in his stomach unclenched when he saw Veronica entering alone.

She looked hot as hell in a deep red, strapless dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Sexy scenarios flashed through his mind: him exposing her back inch-by-inch as he pulled down the zipper of her dress; her stripping slowly for his pleasure; and last but not least, him tearing that dress off and fucking her senseless. Blood surged to his cock so he forced his eyes to safer territory, her face; but _oh no,_ luck was not on his side tonight. Her hair was wet—like fucking Neve Campbell on Wild Things _—_ and her makeup was slightly smeared around her eyes, giving her a smoky, come-hither look. _What’s up with that? I didn’t think she could get any hotter than an anime-schoolgirl, but there you go._

He wondered where Troy was. Maybe they’d agree to meet here or maybe he was just parking the car. The one thing Logan knew was that if he was the one dating someone so hot, he wouldn’t be dumb enough to let her walk into a dance alone. No, he would arrive arm-in-arm with her and lead her directly to the dance floor where, for everyone to see, he would slide his hands around her hips, aligning their bodies to minimize the space between them, and then sway to the music. He licked his lips as he imagined his hands circling her slim waist, feeling his pants tightening.

Logan’s eyes trailed her as she walked over to the punch table, poured herself a drink, and saluted her friends from afar. She then glided to the dance floor alone, swaying her hips in an I-don’t-care-who’s-watching-me way. His hard-on was not going to subside if she kept doing that. As if she could read his mind, Veronica turned her head in his direction, stopping his brain from any coherent thought.  

Their eyes met and she raised an eyebrow issuing a clear challenge, but challenging him to what exactly? He just stood there, his mouth hanging ajar and unable to breathe in a steady rhythm. He turned around and looked for a refuge. He needed a moment alone without Veronica Mars looking at him—or him looking at her—just a moment to clear her from his mind.

 _Shit, I’m not going to find a place in here._ His only option was to leave the gym. He headed toward the closest set of doors and pushed them open, not caring where they led.

He walked aimlessly down the hall trying every door knob, but they were all locked. Finally one toward the end of the hall opened and he stepped into a dark room. _Okay. You’re alone now. Breathe._ He tried to feel for the light switch next to the door but he found none so he waited a few moments for his eyes to get used to the dark. Finally, three rows of chairs arranged in an arc around a baby grand emerged from the shadows _. Ah, the choir room._

“Time to get drrrrrunk,” he announced to the empty room as he plopped himself down on the piano bench and began to unscrew the top of his flask.

“Care to share that?” Veronica’s voice sounded right behind him. _Fuck is she a cat or something?_

“You need to stop sneaking up on people,” he said without turning to look at her. “Also learn to take a hint when you’re not welcome.” He raised his flask in the air to salute the piano and then moved to take a sip.

She switched on the lamp on top of the piano. “And you,” she grabbed his wrist stopping him, “need to learn how to be polite.” She turned him towards her. “I shared _my_ special tequila with you. Time to reciprocate, or did you skip that lesson in kindergarden?” She lifted her left eyebrow and extended her hand for the flask.

“Which one?” he said, handing it over to her. “Being polite or sharing?” He liked this back-and-forth, it felt effortless and invigorating. He could keep at it all night if only her fingers didn’t linger too long brushing his skin.

“Both.” Silence fell as she stared at the bottle. Suddenly she raised it and lifted her eyes to look at him. “Never have I ever gone skinny dipping.”

Logan looked at her, narrowing his eyes. _Are we playing never have I ever now? Are we back to that?_ Deciding to play along he slowly said, “Skinny dipping—going for originali...” his voice trailed off as he watched her raise the flask to her lips. She took a sip, eyeing him the whole time, then relinquished the flask to him. “Really? When?” he said, his voice cracking. He accepted the flask and took a long drink.

“Before I came here.” She combed her fingers through her wet hair. “Your turn.”

“My turn?” he asked dazed, his mind too busy imagining her naked at the beach.

“Yeah, your turn. Better make it a good one,” she said lifting her eyebrow and putting a hand on her hip.

Logan focused on her dress. It was so hot, screaming for someone to take it off. _Someone like me_. But then he remembered she wore it for Troy. “Oh yeah. Right. I’ve got nothing. You should find your boyfriend—who is not your boyfriend—whatever that means. I’m sure he’d love to play drinking games with you.” His mouth kept on going even as he tried with all his might to shut it up. _You’re being a jackass. She’s here, with you. Doesn’t that count for something?_

“Stop it.”

“What? Troy’s not doing it for you anymore?” _Shut up!_

“Logan—”

“Oh, I know. Never Have I Ever been a heartless bitch. There. Drink it all.” He pressed the flask in her hand and she let it drop. The smell of whiskey permeated the room as it spilled out and soaked into the carpet. She glared at him shaking her head.

“See? This is exactly why...” She started walking backwards, away from him.

“What? Exactly what?” He _needed_ to know what she meant.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m gonna go.” She turned and he ran after her.

“Veronica. Stop. Tell me. Exactly why…” he pleaded as she reached the door.

“What’s the point, Logan?” she said sounding disappointed as she reached for the door knob. Suddenly she stopped. “This is what I was afraid of. That after what happened you’d treat me like this again and I just don’t know how to handle it anymore!” She turned to face him and the instant he saw her—hurt expression on her face, arms wrapped tight around her middle—he regretted everything he’d said.

“I’m sorry, okay? I…I’m just jealous.” Her stance relaxed and her eyes warmed with his words. “You remember how I get when I get jealous, I go into jackass mode. I know it’s not an excuse…” he mumbled and then saw the corner of Veronica’s mouth turn upwards. _What did I say?_

“You’re jealous?” she asked, breaking into a grin.

“Great. Now you’re laughing at me.” _Smooth, man._

“I’m not laughing at you,” she said smiling before repeating, “You’re jealous.”

“Yeah, look, I’m not saying that…Shit. You can date whoever you want, I’m not…” Sweat gathering along his hairline as his voice faded. _What am I trying to say exactly?_

“You’re jealous of Troy,” she declared like it was a revelation, a piece missing from the puzzle. And then she narrowed her eyes and shoved him, hard, on the chest.

“Hey,” he exclaimed rubbing the spot, “what was that for?”

“You’re such an ass! Here I was thinking you wanted to act like nothing happened, reverting to your old ways, I was so afraid that you—”

“Wait a minute. _I_ was the one waiting for you to call or text, even a fucking flare would have sufficed; you were the one acting like nothing happened, agreeing to come to the dance with Troy,” he spat his name.

“That was before what happened between us, you idiot!” she yelled back. She took a deep breath and when she continued, her voice was much calmer, “I had already accepted his invitation before I saw you at Gameland. That’s why I didn’t call or text, I needed to break it off with Troy first. I am not the type of girl who wants to juggle two guys at the same time, Logan. You should know that. I told Troy I couldn’t come to the dance or date him anymore because—”

“You did? Really? When?”

“Thursday morning, when I saw him at school,” she said in a low voice.

“Really?” He couldn’t hold back the smile that formed on his lips.

“Yes, really. I just didn’t know what all of this,” she gestured between them, “even meant. This is crazy, you know? And with all the hype surrounding Lilly’s memorial and Homecoming, Lilly has been on my mind all the time. I wanted to make sure I didn’t feel like I was betraying her on top of everything else. I just needed some time to collect my thoughts, Logan.”

“I’m sorry, I—” He tried to take her hand in his but she pushed him away.

“No. That’s not fair. You can’t just treat me like that, then apologize and expect that everything’s hunky dory.”

“Veronica.” He closed the space between them.

“No, don’t do that either. This is not a repeat performance. I won’t be silenced with a kiss.”

“Okay. Then we won’t kiss. I just...” He gently brushed her hair from her eyes and trailed his hand down the side of her face until it rested on her cheek. “I just want to say I’m sorry. I really am. But this is new for me too.  Confusing as hell! But kinda great, you know?” She gave him a small nod, holding his gaze. “Let’s just call this a misunderstanding and try to—I don’t know—try to figure this out together?” He kept his hand on her cheek and searched her eyes for an answer.

She put her hands on his chest. _Crap she’s going to push me away._ He braced for the shove, but she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him down. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed the corner of his mouth, barely brushing his lips. He felt electricity course through him from head to toe, through every cell of his body.

She took a step back and he immediately felt the loss of her warmth. Without warning, she reached behind her and unzipped her dress. She slowly shimmied it down her body, revealing her creamy skin inch by inch. Logan’s mouth dropped open when he realized that she had gone braless. Veronica let the dress drop to the floor when it reached her hips and she stood confidently in front of him in nothing but a red thong, her nipples hard and her cheeks flushed. He snapped out of his daze and moved to unbutton his shirt when her voice stopped him.

“Wait. Turnabout is fairplay. I let you undress me last time, now it’s my turn.” She licked her lips as she stepped forward, making him feel like he was the dessert that she was hungry for. He stepped out of his shoes and then remained still while she undressed him, moving only to help her. His eyes stayed glued on her as she began to unbutton his shirt, his breath coming shorter with each button she freed. When she was finished, she placed her hands on his shoulders, and he opened his arms to help her shrug it off.  Her hands trailed down his stomach, caressing the soft hair she found there. She finally reached the waistband of his pants and fumbled to undo its button. She ran a hand down the front of his trousers, teasing his emerging hard-on with a gentle squeeze, before returning to the top of the zipper and pulling it down. She grabbed a hold of the side of each leg and then pushed them down.  He stepped out of them to assist her, and kicked them to the side.

When she got to his now tented boxers, she pulled them with her as she lowered down to kneel in front of him. Logan’s eyes rolled back in his head and his heart sped as he looked down at her studying his cock, her eyebrows bunched together and the tip of her tongue sticking out the left corner of her mouth. She took his dick in her hand and experimentally licked its head. The moment her tongue touched his swollen skin his cock responded by twitching and her eyes grew wide.

He must have been holding his breath because she placed one hand on his stomach and raised her eyes. “Breathe, Logan,” she assured him, the smirk on her lips telling him that she enjoyed throwing his words back at him. This time she was completely in control of him.

The hand on his stomach started descending, teasingly slow, to join her other hand around his cock. She pumped two times, exactly the way it drove him crazy before. _Quick learner._ She let go and put her hands on his thighs and licked a long line from the base of his shaft to the head and then took as much as she could in her mouth. A moan escaped Logan’s lips and he felt her smile around his dick. The vibration of her low chuckle felt so good that he gasped, “Fuck, Veronica!”

Everything she was doing, both intentional and unintentional, was driving him crazy. He decided he needed to take over, otherwise he would embarrass himself really quickly. He pressed on her shoulders lightly and simply told her, “My turn.”

“But I was just getting started.” The pout on her lips made him pick her up and kiss her hard. He sucked her full lower lip and she nipped at him playfully.

Without breaking the kiss, he hoisted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, and he pressed her against the door. He finally let go of her lips and  trailed his tongue down her neck stopping right above her pulse point. He began to suck hard as he smugly imagined the hickey he was going to leave there.

She laughed, angling her neck to give him more space to work with and said, “You’re such a boy, not that I’m complaining.”

He silently laughed without breaking contact, causing her breasts to create delicious friction with his rising and falling chest. Finally, certain he had left a mark, he tore his lips away to inspect his handiwork.

“Satisfied?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Hardly. I haven’t even gotten to the foreplay,” he said burying his face in her chest and nuzzling between her breasts. Her breath caught when he began to trace a path with the tip of his tongue down her right breast. He teased her by circling the border of her nipple and then blowing across it, causing it to harden even further. When she started squirming and trying to pull his head where she needed him, he took pity on her and sucked on her sensitive right peak. She exhaled a breath of relief that was short lived when he brought his hand up and pinched her left nipple.

“Ah! Logan! Please!” She braced his shoulders with both hands, pulling him to her with strength he didn’t know she had, as she started to rotate her hips.

He lowered his hand and stroked her through her soaking wet thong. The fact that she was so turned on when he had barely even touched her made him crazy with want. He pushed his pelvis against her thigh, his hard-on desperate for friction. She whimpered at the contact and brought her hand down to try to take off her remaining piece of clothing. He pushed her fingers away and kissed his way up her neck and whispered in her ear, “Leave it on. I want to fuck you just like this.”

She shuddered; he couldn’t tell whether it was from his words, his voice in her ear, or both, but he was delighted. He took her lips again, kissing her with all he had, and pushed her panties aside to press on her clit. He felt the tiny nub throbbing as he started circling it and pressing it in a perfected rotation.

“Logan,” she gasped, “more!”

He hooked his finger in her opening, testing her wetness, and it slid right into her sheath.

“Yesssss,” she moaned.

He easily inserted a second finger and began to fuck her with his hand. His cock strained against her thigh, wanting to join in. When he inserted a third finger she freed one of those unique growling sounds he was starting to crave. He found her G-spot and pressed hard on it, making her open her eyes wide and look at him with a mixture of surprise, satisfaction, and desperation he’d never seen before. He was pumping her fast at this point, his hand completely wet, and he could feel she was close to release.

“Shit, that’s locked too,” a male voice drifted through the door.

Logan froze. Veronica shifted against his hand, trying to get him to resume, apparently unaware of their company. He glanced out the small window in the right side of the door and could see two shadows come down the hall.

“What about this one down here?” A female giggle joined in.  

“Come on, babe, why not right here? There’s no one around to notice.”  There was the sound of lockers rattling as if someone was testing them for solidness. Veronica finally stilled her movements at this sound.

“I don’t think so, perv. I told you to find me somewhere private.”

 _Shit, that’s Carrie Bishop._ The biggest mouth in Neptune High was about to catch them _in flagrante._ The look of horror on Veronica’s face let him know she was thinking the same thing. Acting quickly and without removing his fingers from inside her, Logan let go of her hip and locked the door.  Quietly as possible, he spun them one rotation to the left, hoping that would put them in the window’s blindspot. A second later, the doorknob jiggled up and down as Carrie’s suitor tested it. They both held their breath and Logan made a silent prayer that the lock wasn’t broken.

“Screw this. Let’s go to the teacher’s lounge. I know where Miss Johnson keeps the spare key. There’s a couch in there anyways.”  

“I guess it’s better that than nothing,” Carrie’s voice faded as two pairs of footsteps echoed down the corridor.

Veronica looked up at Logan and let out a sigh of relief. “My knight in shining armor, protecting my outstanding character,” she whispered. As she began to move her hips again she added, “Even though I’m beginning to earn my repuhhh...”

Deciding he’d given Veronica enough time to warm back up, Logan pushed his fingers further in. Upon hearing her reaction, he picked up his previous hard and fast pace. Her head thrashed against the door, and she pushed her hips into his hand. With one final hook on her G-spot she came with a loud growl.

“That’s my Bobcat,” he said against her mouth before he kissed her, his fingers moving leisurely inside her, slowly bringing her down from her high.

“Wow! Just wow! I know you don’t need any more ego stroking, but I gotta give it to you, Echolls. That was just…” her voice trailed.

“Wow?” he asked bobbing his eyebrows.

“Shut up.” She laughed.

He let her down and took her hand guiding her toward the piano.

“First manga porn cosplay, and now making you cum against a door. We’re putting a dent in my bucket list. I wonder how many other things we can cross off if we keep doing this.” She stilled, her hand in his, and he turned around to face her. “What?”

She let go of his hand and pulled down her underwear. “Nothing,” she replied, bending over to pick up her thong. When she stood back up she tossed it to him.

He easily caught it in the air and then focused on her come hither smile. She gave a small wiggle of her hips, drawing his attention to her glistening sex. He dropped the thong so he could grab her hand and pull her to him, kissing her and letting his hands roam all over her body. She stood on tiptoes making it easier for him to devour her mouth. His skin craved to connect with every inch of her skin; he _had_ to get her closer. It felt as though he needed her to guide him home. Like she WAS his home.

She hooked one leg around his waist and started rubbing her center on his dick, her pebbled nipples tickling his chest. He grabbed her ass and ground against her once before lifting her up and placing her on top of the piano. She was spread out before him: pupils dilated, lips swollen from his kisses, breasts heaving with shallow breaths, and her legs extended on either side of him. One hand palmed her breast, and one descended between her legs to lightly pinch her clit.

“Oh god, please, Logan!” she screamed.

He couldn’t resist tasting her, so he bent his head and lapped at her beautiful pussy, his tongue diving into her wetness. She began chanting his name, growling and mewling, and he knew she was close to another orgasm. He couldn’t wait any longer, so he stopped, and pulled her hips to the edge of the piano. She lifted her legs up onto his shoulders, her eagerness almost making him cum.

Placing the tip of his cock on her opening, he drew two long breaths, trying to calm his senses. Veronica lifted herself onto her elbows, and looked at him questioningly.

“I’m trying not to cum on your leg so don’t look at me like that,” he pleaded with her, sweat dripping from his hairline; he felt the little droplets making a path toward his neck. Looking down, he realized that he wasn’t wearing a condom and he frantically tried to remember if he had any more condoms in his wallet.

Veronica sat up and stroked his cheek,  “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t think”—he drew a frustrated breath—“I don’t think I have a condom.” He took one step back and closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down.

“Then it’s a good thing I do.”

His eyes popped open and he looked at her lifting his eyebrows. “Seriously? You do?”

“Yes, yes I do,” she giggled. “It’s in my clutch, somewhere on the floor, I think I dropped it close to the door.”

Logan started looking for her clutch, his frustration growing by the minute.

“Look under my dress,” she said in a playful voice.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” He asked when he found it.

“Immensely.” She grinned.

“I’m gonna wipe that smirk off your face very soon, Mars. It’s going to be ‘oooh Logan’ and ‘yes Logan.’ Then you’ll regret making fun of my game.” He ripped the foil packet and quickly rolled on the condom.

“Oh you got game?” she asked batting her eyelashes at him.

He held her gaze and stalked toward her, her eyes growing serious as she licked her bottom lip. He caressed her clit with the tip of his cock, making her release a contented sigh. Even though he wanted to drag this out to make her crazy, his own need took over, and with one short thrust, he entered her halfway. He watched her face and tried to hold on to this mental picture. Eyes wide, eyebrows raised from ecstasy, lips forming a perfect “oh”. He pushed further into her, trying to go slow, but she hooked her feet and thrust her hips, sheathing him all the way.

Logan felt her tight pussy gripping him and took a moment to just enjoy the feeling before he started moving again. “So good. So so good, you have no idea. No idea,” he mumbled almost incoherently. He leaned his body over hers, taking one nipple in his mouth and sucking. The angle must have been intense, because Veronica hugged him to her and started screaming “Oh my god, oh my god,” over and over again. On a deep thrust he felt his dick bump her cervix pushing her over the edge.

“Ahhhhhhh,” Veronica cried out letting go of him and falling back on the piano, trembling through her orgasm. Her pussy pulsed hard around him and the sensation was more amazing than anything he’d experienced before. _I want to stay buried in her forever_ , Logan thought as his orgasm took over.

Logan let his head rest on her abs, her breaths the only thing he could hear. He knew he had to move though, so he gently pulled out to take care of the condom. He returned to find Veronica sitting up, a lazy smile gracing her lips and her hair tousled, some strands still damp from her dive in the ocean.

“Definitely red satin.” She looked up for a moment and then looked around the room.

“What are you looking for?” he asked her.

“Your flask. I need to make a toast,” she replied, her eyes twinkling playfully. He couldn’t resist her like this so he began searching for the alcohol. He would go out and find her some if needed. _Always whipped,_ a voice inside his head told him, sounding a lot like Dick’s. _Oh well, I don't mind._

He found the flask under his boxers and brought it back to her. She had gotten redressed while he searched, but a red scrap of fabric on the floor told him she was sans underwear. _Nice._

He handed her the flask and she raised it in the air. “To nights like this,” she toasted, “overwhelming, but oh so satisfying!” She took a sip and then handed it back to Logan.  

He laughed and accepted the drink, taking a long swig. “Here, come sit with me,” he said, sitting down in front of the piano. She started to take the spot next to him, but he pulled her between his legs and rested his head on the top of hers after planting a kiss there.

“Logan Echolls, I have years of evidence that prove you’re a cuddler.” She turned to face him.

He kissed her forehead. “Guilty as charged,” he said, not feeling even a little bit self-conscious.

Veronica rested her head on his chest and sighed contently.

 _I could get used to this._ Logan was about to close his eyes and enjoy this moment of serenity when movement caught his attention. He focused on the classroom window across from where they were sitting and saw a head pressed up against the window.

“Shit!” Logan scrambled to get up and grabbed Veronica’s underwear.

“Put these on, we have an audience.” He shielded her body with his own and nodded in the direction of the window.

As Veronica accepted her garment and put it on he glanced back at the window but the figure was gone.

“Who was it? Carrie?” Veronica said standing up.

Logan gathered his clothes and started getting dressed. “I don’t know I couldn’t see, I think it was a guy though.”

“We better get out of here.” Veronica took hold of her clutch and stood behind the door waiting for him.

He quickly followed her as she exited the room.

* * *

 

Veronica walked fast through the parking lot, Logan saw her car and realized they were walking towards it. “Are you leaving?” he asked her, worried that she was walking away from him.

“ _We_ ,” she gestured between them, “are leaving. Let’s blow this popsicle stand. I did what I came here to do and then some.” Veronica grinned at him.

Logan waggled his eyebrows, relieved that she wanted him to go with her. She started laughing and he couldn’t help but join in, all the tension from those past few days released.

Pretty soon their giggles became hysterical and they were both holding their stomach. Veronica gave one last snort and bumped his shoulder with hers.

“Come on, sugar—” She winked at him “—let’s get in my car,” she said unlocking the door.

“You know, Mars? I’m the one with the sweet set of wheels, why don’t we take my car?” He drew his keys from his pocket and jiggled them in front of her.

“You mean the yellow banana? I would never!” She re-locked her car contradicting her words.

He extended his elbow and she slipped her arm in his.

“Oh but I bet you’re going to loooove its roomy backseat,” he said as he guided her away.

“Oh you sweet talker, you.”  Veronica hip-checked Logan making him stumble, pulling her along with him.  

Logan found himself chuckling as he opened the passenger’s door to let Veronica in. She thanked him and climbed into the seat; he closed the door and went around to the driver’s side. He paused for a moment, watching her snort with laughter. _I want to be the reason she smiles._ He caught sight of himself on the window and he smiled. _Logan Echolls, you’re in serious trouble with this one._

* * *

 

Logan was driving by the beach stealing glances at Veronica. By the third time he quickly averted his eyes—trying to act like he wasn’t looking at her—she swatted his shoulder.

“What are you doing, you big goofball?” she asked him, giggling.

“Ouch! Man, you’re feisty! I’m driving over here! Do you want to get us killed?” He mock chastised her, moving his shoulder up and down as if he was injured.

“God, you’re such a baby!” Veronica patted him on the back. “So where are we going?”

“I was thinking maybe Dog Beach?” He stopped at a red light and turned to look at her.

Veronica instantly blushed and Logan had to find out what was that about.

“Where did your mind just go? Why are you blushing?” Logan was searching her eyes, smirking.

“None of your beeswax.” She turned to look out the open window.

“Are you going to answer me at least?” he asked her, smiling from ear to ear.

“Yes, let’s go to Dog Beach,” she answered, leaning her head back against the headrest.

Logan stepped on the gas and inhaled the warm California breeze.

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to CMackenzie for helping me with this story.  
> My eternal gratitude to my amazing betas with killer skills, Emtifah and kmd0107


End file.
